A superabsorbent material in general refers to a water-swellable, water-insoluble, material capable of absorbing at least about 10 times its weight, and up to about 30 times or more its weight in an aqueous solution containing 0.9 weight percent sodium chloride solution in water. The present invention relates to superabsorbent polymer compositions, which absorb water, aqueous liquids, and blood.
A superabsorbent polymer is a crosslinked partially neutralized polymer that is capable of absorbing large amounts of aqueous liquids and body fluids, such as urine or blood, with swelling and the formation of hydrogels, and of retaining them under a certain pressure in accordance with the general definition of superabsorbent material. Superabsorbent polymer compositions may include post-treatment of the superabsorbent polymer such as surface crosslinking, surface treatment, and other treatment. Superabsorbent polymer particles are particles of superabsorbent polymers or superabsorbent polymer compositions. The acronym SAP may be used in place of superabsorbent polymer, superabsorbent polymer composition, and particles herein. A comprehensive survey of superabsorbent polymers, and their use and manufacture, is given in F. L. Buchholz and A. T. Graham (editors) in “Modern Superabsorbent Polymer Technology,” Wiley-VCH, New York, 1998.
Commercially available superabsorbent polymer compositions include crosslinked polyacrylic acids or crosslinked starch-acrylic acid graft polymers, in which some of the carboxyl groups are neutralized with sodium hydroxide solution or potassium hydroxide solution. A primary use of superabsorbent polymer compositions is in sanitary articles, such as babies' diapers, incontinence products, or sanitary towels. For fit, comfort, and aesthetic reasons, and from environmental aspects, there is an increasing trend to make sanitary articles smaller and thinner. This is being accomplished by reducing the content of the high volume fluff fiber in these articles. To ensure a constant total retention capacity of body fluids in the sanitary articles, more superabsorbent polymer content is being used in these sanitary articles.
Permeability is a measure of the effective connectedness of a porous structure, be it a mat of fiber, or a slab of foam or, in this case, crosslinked polymers, and may be specified in terms of the void fraction, and extent of connectedness of the superabsorbent polymer composition. Gel permeability is a property of the mass of particles as a whole and is related to particle size distribution, particle shape, and the connectedness of the open pores between the particles, shear modulus, and surface modification of the swollen gel. In practical terms, the gel permeability of the superabsorbent polymer composition is a measure of how rapidly liquid flows through the mass of swollen particles. Low gel permeability indicates that liquid cannot flow readily through the superabsorbent polymer composition, which is generally referred to as gel blocking, and that any forced flow of liquid (such as a second application of urine during use of the diaper) must take an alternate path (e.g., diaper leakage).
One method to increase permeabilities in extremely thin diapers with low fiber content is to increase the amount of crosslinking of the superabsorbent polymer composition. However, the absorption and retention values of the superabsorbent polymer compositions are reduced to undesirably low levels when the crosslinking of the superabsorbent polymer is increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide superabsorbent polymer compositions possessing improved application properties including a high absorption capacity to retain fluids under no load, high absorption capacities to retain fluid under pressure, and improved gel bed permeability.